


Mini padfoot

by Whyamievenonthislololol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamievenonthislololol/pseuds/Whyamievenonthislololol
Summary: Everyone knows of the iconic marauders-4 inseparable boys full of wit, charm and tricks. But what they do not know of is Athena Black, Sirius' own daughter. What happens when she returns to Grimmauld place with the intention of causing as much trouble as humanly possible. Hogwarts wont know what hit them.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family."  
That's my mum. The fabulous Marlene McKinnon. You see, I don't remember her much, Voldemort took her out when i was only 2 month old. I try to feel sad about it, I really do, but its hard to miss someone you never knew properly. All i have is a few pictures, her in various poses, some with family, others with friends but the majority were taken at Hogwarts, her real home. Aunt Lyssia is always telling me of how amazing she was. One of the most powerful of her time, loved and envied by everyone, the girl everyone listened too. Sometimes if i close my eyes i can almost imagine her standing before me, almost like looking in a mirror. But all mirrors eventually crack, just like my fantasy. Auntie has been telling me how similar we look, i could even pass for her twin, if it wasn't for those grey misty eyes that shine off my face, curtesy of my dear Father. I probably should have mentioned that my father happens to be Sirius Black. Yes i am the random child of Hogwarts biggest former playboy. 

I'm assuming it was the September of 1980, one thing led to another and my mother became pregnant, despite her young age. Somehow with the aid of concealment charms and an extremely convincing ability to lie, she managed to keep it a secret from the world, even my father. How she managed this, we will never know but thank god she did. As soon as i was born she returned to work for the order however she knew there was a target on her back. At the young age of 1 and a half months, baby me was shipped off to Ireland with my mothers favourite Aunt. Lyssia McKinnon. The family has close contact with our Irish relatives and so here we are, A small cottage in the west of Ireland, surrounded by miles and miles of nothing. After the horrific new of the mass murder of the entire McKinnon family, Lyssia collectively decided that we were safer here, after all its not like Voldy is gonna come searching for a child that nobody knows exists in the middle of green fields. With our complete isolation from the rest of the wizarding world, Lyssia and I are extremely close, she's almost like my 2nd mother. But times are changing. We are hearing reports of Voldemort returning, death eaters sighted and dementors on the loose. That's when my Aunt got the letter, the letter that turned m life upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Monday morning around 7am, not my finest hours as I value sleep more than anything else in this world but i was awake and halfway through my daily workout. Due to the fact that nobody knows of my glamorous existence, i don't attend school, instead Lyssia homeschool's me herself. She so happens to be a perfectionist so every morning before my classes begin, i undergo intense physical training to keep myself in top shape. For what you might ask? Well the answer is for nothing. That's right apart from a few crazy cows and the e occasional rowdy muggle, nothing happens around here. But i keep up the training anyways, its not so bad when you get used to it. Anyways i was mid way through my 10 mile run when something caught my eye. Soaring towards me like a bullet from a gun was a tawny brownish ball with a look of panic spread across its circular face. It flew past my head straight into the kitchen window of the cottage, ruining a few flowerbeds in the process. Fascinated by this dramatic arrival i ran up to see a large, confused looking owl staring up at me. Poor thing must have never experienced the west of Ireland winds before. They could make a grown mad blow away at times. My Aunt Lyssia came bustling out, her dirty blonde hair thrown into a messy bun, looking as if she just rolled out of bed.   
"Athena what the bloody hell was that racket" she exclaimed just as she laid eyes on the brown bird, now pecking at my hand furiously. Almost as if a switch flipped in her, she paled and clung to front door.   
"Inside now" she snapped, ushering me in, peering around as if she was expecting something else to fall out of the sky.   
Now suddenly very curious about this random owls arrival i went into the sitting room, expecting an explanation. My aunt followed me in, the owl flapping beside her and a white enveloped letter in her grasp. She opened it, reading it twice before looking up at me.  
"Athena" she said with a small smile "everything's about to change"


	3. chapter 3

Going to bed that night my head was pinning with all the information I had just learnt. Despite my aunt telling me the news 100 times it still doesn't feel real. It turns out that my aunt has been requested to return to the family home in Scotland for the foreseeable future. She will also be re-joining the order of the Phoenix in the ongoing battle against voldemort. It turns out that she has been in recent contact with Dumbledore and Sirius, who both know of my existence. Sirius is offering me temporary accommodation at his house, also the headquarters of the order and Dumbledore has given me a place in Hogwarts if i wish to take it. My auntie would be away on official order business, completing a special mission for Dumbledore, meaning i wouldn't even know where she is or be able to write a letter to her. She just spent the past 4 hours telling me how we don't have to do this and that we can just stay here and carry on as normal but i can tell how much she wants this. I never considered how hard it must have been for her to leave the magical world and move here. Of course i don't know any different but i grew up listening to tales of Hogwarts and Quidditch, the streets of Diagon Alley and the seasonal trips to Hogsmede, they feel like a 2nd home even when I've never been there. With the final thought of how much my Aunt had given up to keep me safe all these years, I went downstairs to tell her i made a decision.  
Looks like I'm going to Hogwarts!


	4. Chapter 4

It was the following Saturday and i woke up with butterflies. Today was the day my life would change forever. In 2 hours time i would be in a new country with all new people, new cultures and most importantly, magic. I took a shower and looked at myself in the mirror. Even i could see the resemblance to my mother from when she was my age. My golden hair sat in waves just above my waist and my freckle covered nose was slim and small. My cheekbones were high and sharp which apparently gave me an intimidation, moody appearance so ive been told. That's just my aunts nice way of saying i have a resting bitch face. My grey eyes with a tint of blue stared back at me. They're his eyes. One of the only things we have in common. I didn't know how to feel about meeting him for the first time. I know that i was kept a secret from him and that he had no way of knoing about me but theres stilla small part of me that wonders what if my mother had told him. Maybe i would be living with both of them now. With that final thought i grabbed my possessions and left my bedroom. It was time for a change. 

I took one last look around, saying goodbye to my childhood home. It may not be in the wizarding world but it was still the place i grew up. Where i learnt how to ride a bike and how to run. This place has my earliest memories, its hard to let it go so suddenly. With one fleeting look i grabbed hold of my Aunts arm and within moments we had apparated into Grimmauld place. My new home. 

The first thing i saw was a spinning room, followed by enthusiastic greetings and hellos, all mostly directed towards my Aunt. I never realised how well-known she must be around here. And then i saw his eyes go to me. Well my eyes. They lit up just as mine do when i see chocolate and next thing i know i'm being wrapped in a bone crushing hug.   
"you look just like her" he mumbles into my hair as i fight back the tears. It all felt natural, as if he had been here my whole life and in that moment i promised myself that no matter what happens these next few days, at least i'll have this.


	5. Chapter 5

"Athena...welcome home"

After talking to Sirius for a while and explaining a bit about myself, we established some ground rules. 1) he's completely fine with being more of an uncle figure for the time being and there's no need for me to call him dad 2) I'm welcome to live here whilst my Aunt is away on business if i want to 3) i have to promise not to tell anybody who i am until 9 get to Hogwarts where i will be protected. Which all seems fair enough considering the situation. What I've been told is that Sirius found out about me around 4 years ago, when Dumbledore was alerted of my magic abilities. You see when i turned 11, my Hogwarts letter came just like everybody else, only they had no idea where to send it too, with nobody knowing about me and Sirius being in Azkaban. Dumbledore did some investigating and was able to locate me but he respected my mothers wishes and didn't tell anybody. Except Sirius. For the last 4 years he's known about me but wasn't able to contact me however now its different. Now I'm able to be a proper witch like everybody else. I just cant help wonder, why wold my mother be so insistent on me staying hidden tis whole time?

SKIP TO 5 DAYS LATER  
So i have been here for about 5 days now, yesterday evening my Aunt left for her mission. It was a tearful goodbye as this if the first time ive ever been away from her but part of me is slightly excited to stat a new life in the magical world. So far ive gotten my supplies in Diagon Alley, ,y wand from Ollivanders and a pet cat that ive named Periwinkle because of her lavender blue eyes. Sirius feel like an older brother to me, cracking jokes, buying sweets and basically gossiping about everyone around us. He told me yesterday of all the pranks he played at Hogwarts with his friends "the marauders". My aunt spent years telling me of there stories (i secretly think she was one of their fangirls) but it was interesting to hear of them from another perspective. From the way he talks you can hear the excitement and happiness at the mention of James Potter and all the ways he used to make a fool of himself in front of Lily Evens, and the fondness and appreciation he has for Remus Lupin. It was no surprise that the mousey boy of Peter Pettigrew wasn't mentioned once, almost as if he didn't exist. I decided that at Hogwarts i would make my mark just as my mother and father both did. Hogwarts wont know what hit 'em! This morning Sirius came into my room with a twinkle in his eye. I should also probably mention that im staying in the old bedroom with the black family tree painted across it as nobody ever goes in here.  
"Morning Athena" he smiled brightly "as you know its only 2 days until the school terms starts again but tomorrow the order arrives for a meeting and to plan for all your transportation to the station. This means that soon you will be meeting them all, including all the kids your age"  
My mood peaked at this. Don't get me wrong time here with Sirius has been amazing but its not the same as being with children my own age. All I've ever wanted is friends to laugh with and spend time with. Sure I've had friends in Ireland but they were all muggles who would never understand our world. And anyways they all moved around after a while, finding new people and leaving me in that cottage. I was eager to meet people who would understand my magic. I spent the rest of that day and the following morning cleaning the house with sirius, merlin knows it needed it. We had a few close run-ins with a set of Cornish pixies and the stupid portrait of Walburga Black seems to never sop screaming but apart from that the place is looking quite cosy. Around Lunch time the next day I was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the order when Sirius approached, telling me what i did not want to hear.


	6. chapter 6

"Athena... im so sorry, i know how excited you were to meet everyone tonight but me and Dumbledore have both decided that it best if you don't attend the meeting"  
My initial reaction was so shout but i managed to mask my face into one of only mild annoyance "But why, I'm just as entitled to be there as all the other kids are"  
"i know i know you are, but we have decided that hearing all this information would be a shock to your system, after all, you don't know all the facts about Voldemort and they're wont be time to explain it to you" he spoke calmly, as if afraid i might burst into tears at any second  
Breathing deeply i put on my emotionless mask, the one i tend to use to intimidate people, "Ok that fine, enjoy your meeting"  
Sirius looks momentarily shocked at the easy reaction but then smiles warmly, telling me its best i stay up here and he will bring dinner up to me later. And with that i turn back into my room, planning for tonight.

At around 2:00 i hear the main door open and loud voices fill the corridor. There's heavy sets of footsteps up the stairs followed by some woman roaring from downstairs. I resist the urge to peak my head out and get a glimpse of all the action and instead i take out my charms book, beginning to study the material. The entrance of people continues for about an hour until i assume everybody is here  
"Kids dinner is ready" i hear a warm voice call followed by laughing and sprinting down the stairs. As if on que Sirius appears in my hallway with a dinner plate full of food and a apologetic smile. After apologising profusely and promising that i will meet everybody soon, he went back downstairs again, leaving me alone once more. I almost felt bad for what i was about to do...almost.

It was around 2 hours since the dinner and i could hear some commotion from downstairs, muffled voices complaining of having to go back upstairs. Eventually there was complete silence followed by hushed whispers. It was time. I pulled out my records from the bottom of my trunk. Muggle music. One of my favourite things in this world. After setting the record player up and amplifying the volume by 100x I pressed play and let the dance party begin. 

*for a better experience check out my tiktok @dracoslefttoe2 and enjoy*  
MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS  
"Does anybody else hear that" questioned harry looking for the sound of the blaring noise.

'Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure  
Head in the clouds but my gravity's centred  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You in those little high waisted shorts, oh'

"What the hell is she doing up there thought" Sirius to himself "how the hell will i explain this one  
"don't tell me that's mini padfoot up there Sirius" asked Remus with a small smile.  
Ugh i should have never told him thought Sirius whilst rolling his eyes  
"wait Sirius... whose up there" asked Hermionie, suddenly very interested in the conversation   
"that will be my daughter, she seems to be a tad bit annoyed at me for not allowing her into the meeting" he spoke with a sigh although a small part of him was thoroughly entertained by Athena's antics.   
"Daughter!" Molly Weasly shouted in complete shock "since when"  
"Since 2 weeks ago, the plan is for her to attend Hogwarts with all of you this year" he stated

'She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse'

"well this will be interesting" said Fred winking at Harry who smirked back, "very interesting"


End file.
